Devuélveme mi varita
by MayMurderer
Summary: Harry Potter aún conserva la varita que había robado meses atrás a Draco Malfoy, el castaño decide viajar a la nueva residencia del rubio para devolverle lo que es suyo y tal vez cambiar un poco de aires. Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**disclaimer: Los personajes vistos aquí no son míos, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" **_

* * *

Harry Potter el _niño que vivió_, o bien conocido en las últimas semanas como el _hombre que venció_, estaba sentado en lo que ahora era su nuevo hogar que estaba situado en el valle de Godric donde sus padres antes residían y había sido reconstruida.

Era una varita hermosa sin duda, 25 cm de pino y centro de pelo de unicornio, sin duda una varita elegante al igual que su ex – dueño y por más que al castaño le gustase tener una varita así de elegante esta no le obedecía en su totalidad gracias al pelo de unicornio que era fiel al primer dueño, Draco Malfoy, al cual no veía desde la última batalla y se suponía estaba en Francia restableciéndose allí.

Harry pensó tal vez mandársela con una lechuza pero después de meditarlo un rato concluyo que no era conveniente, si la varita se perdía el seria el responsable y seguro Malfoy tomaría un vuelo de Francia a Inglaterra para cruciarle el heroico trasero.

Otra idea era mandarle una carta para decirle que volviese a Inglaterra a por ella después de todo era él el que la necesitaba, pero luego recordó que era de Draco Malfoy de quien hablaba osea que también iba a terminar con el trasero cruciado.

Y finalmente la idea en la que probablemente su trasero quedaría intacto, ir el a devolverle la varita después de todo fue el quien se la arrebato aquel dia en Malfoy Manor.

Se decidió por la última opción después de todo también podía usar el pretexto de Malfoy para tomarse un descanso en Francia, alejado de todo aquel ajetreo que había quedado después de la guerra, muchos funerales a los cuales asistir, muchas reconstrucciones por doquier, la prensa con sus entrevistas y sobre todo Ginny que le había cortado.

Si, Ginny Weasley había terminado con el Hombre que venció todo para irse a "_explorar el mundo_" algo así como un año sabático que a Harry le pareció una total tontería y había tomado como una excusa barata para poder salir con otros hombres y tenerlo a él como reserva.

Llamo a Hermione vía red flú y le pidió que pautara su viaje a la casa donde había sido reubicado Malfoy para la próxima semana, cuando las llamas verdes desaparecieron soltó un suspiro aliviado ¿Qué sería el sin su amiga? , en las últimas semanas la castaña se había ofrecido para ayudarlo con todo lo que pudiera.

* * *

Arrastrando sus maletas por una larga calle ya hacia el hombre que venció, el traslador lo había dejado unas calles antes de la nueva casa del rubio menor, según le había informado Hermione los patriarcas de la familia Malfoy habían sido reubicados en una pequeña colonia muggle francesa en Canada para su mayor seguridad ya que ellos si eran "_mortifagos consumados_".

Cuando llego a la dirección se encontró con un pequeño condominio de apartamentos, se acercó a la puerta y esta estaba cerrada, al lado de la puerta habían timbres de todos los departamentos así que toco el del rubio un par de veces sin tener respuesta y justo cuando se iba a voltear un sonido como un abejorro lo detuvo, empujo la puerta y esta se abrió por fin dándole paso a unas escaleras las cuales subió con algo de dificultad debido a las maletas hasta encontrar el piso indicado en el papel por la castaña.

Toco la puerta y otra vez no había señal alguna de vida, volvió a tocar una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que la puerta se abrió con fuerza para dar paso a un despeinado y apunto de gritarle Malfoy, pero la boca del rubio se quedó en nada al ver a quien tenía enfrente.

-Malfoy -Saludo cordialmente el Gryffindor tratando de retener una carcajada, no todos los días se veía al gran Draco Malfoy despeinado y en fachas ¿o si?

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí Potter? –escupió el rubio tratando de usar su habitual tono de desprecio pero no tuvo el mismo efecto, claro que no iba a tenerlo pues el rubio tenía sus mejillas totalmente teñidas en rojo debido a la vergüenza.

-Tengo algo que es tuyo.

-Si es mi mansión eres totalmente bienvenido –dijo el rubio invitando de mala gana al moreno a entrar.

-No, es mucho mejor que tu mansión – le respondió el ojiverde mientras entraba al pequeño departamento y analizaba todos los objetos de allí, había un sofá para dos personas , una televisión de tamaño medio y al otro lado había una pequeña cocina con un pequeño comedor, más atrás se podían ver dos puertas que Harry dedujo eran el baño y un dormitorio.- te tengo tu varita.

El rubio guardo silencio por unos minutos y cuando el castaño lo miro su cara estaba hecha un poema, estaba entre una expresión de indignación y enojo que luego paso a duda.

-¿Viniste de Inglaterra a Francia solo para devolverme mi varita? –pregunto el rubio arrugando la nariz y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Nah, también vine a vacacionar, las cosas allá no son tan bonitas –comento el castaño mientras señalaba el sofá pidiéndole permiso al rubio para sentarse el cual asintió restándole importancia.

-¿Cómo? ¿El héroe del mundo mágico no está satisfecho con su trabajo? –bufo con sarna el rubio mientras caminaba alrededor del sofá cual buitre vigilando a alguien moribundo.

-No, de hecho no lo estoy –Le respondió el castaño enojado ¿alguien podía recordarle que hacia allí sentado? .- si hubiese podido evitar tantas muertes y tanta destrucción créeme que lo hubiese hecho.

-Pudiste evitarlo, claro que pudiste –le respondió el rubio en un tono de voz suave y comprensivo aun que claramente sobre fingido.- si no hubieses nacido te apuesto a que ahora mismo estaría en una playa del caribe disfrutando de una piña colada en vez de tener que estar aguantando tu rajada cara, pero no todo el mundo obtiene lo que quiere.

El castaño negó ¿es que acaso Malfoy nunca iba a madurar?... aun que debía admitir que aquella pequeña "_charla_" con el rubio había sido lo más normal que había tenido en las últimas semanas, casi se sentía reconfortante, le recordaba a los años "_felices_" de Hogwarts antes de la guerra, antes del sufrimiento y antes de la muerte de la mitad de sus compañeros.

-¿Me darás mi varita o quieres que te prepare un té? –riño el rubio otra vez .

-Si, por favor.

-¿Qué?

-Que si gracias, quiero un té- le respondió con naturalidad el castaño.

-Creo que dos avadas fue lo máximo que tu cerebro pudo aguantar –dijo enfadado el rubio.

-¿Cuántos has aguantado tú? –pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa al ver el notable enojo del rubio, por más extraño que le pareciera le agradaba la compañía del rubio, se sentía un poco más el niño de Hogwarts que el hombre que mató a Voldemort.

-No he aguantado ninguno Potter, no todos tenemos tu gran suerte para atraer Avadas.

-¿Vas a hacerme el té si o no?

-Devuélveme mi varita –dijo mirándole con rabia a los ojos.

El castaño se vio inundado por aquel mar de plata ¿Malfoy siempre había tenido ese color de ojos?.

-N-no me mires así idiota –gruño el rubio mientras desviaba la mirada, ¿Se le había quedado mirando?.

-Lo siento –se disculpó apenado el castaño aun algo embobado por el color de ojos del otro, rebusco entre su chaqueta hasta que encontró la varita que había sido la causante de aquel viaje- toma –dijo mientras se la extendía al rubio que volvió a mirarle esta vez con algo de agradecimiento.

-Al fin –sonrió el rubio al tener entre sus dedos la madera – Ese sucio y mal educado Potter no te hizo daño ¿verdad? –le hablo cual bebe a la varita.

El castaño se quedó mirando al rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te dije que no me miraras así? –dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento es que no todos los días vez a el príncipe de Slytherin despeinado, en pijama y hablándole a su varita como si fuese un bebe.

-Bueno en primer lugar soy el Rey ¿ok? Y en segundo tu no avisaste que vendrías, si hubieses avisado yo…-el rubio se mordió la lengua y callo de repente ¿Qué iba a decir?.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te ibas a arreglar para mí? –pregunto el moreno divertido.

-No…solo digo…que…eres una persona también y pues no…está bien que me veas en estas fachas… - murmuro tropezando las palabras el rubio, sus mejillas habían adquirido otra vez aquel tono rosa apetitoso.

-Para la próxima te voy a llamar solo dame tu numero –concluyo el castaño mientras se encogía en hombros.

-¿Qué próxima vez? ¿Estás loco? –le riño algo alarmado el rubio.

-Bueno, está bien, entonces vuelvo sin avisar y lis...

-NO –le corto abruptamente el rubio.- está bien.

El castaño le extendió el papel donde estaba la dirección y un bolígrafo.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto?- pregunto el rubio al ver la dirección de su domicilio en el papel.

-tengo contactos.

-¿Granger? –pregunto o más bien aseguro el rubio mientras escribía el numero en el papel.

-Si… -le apremio el castaño tomando el papel con la dirección antes escritas por su castaña amiga y el número escrito recientemente por el rubio.

-Adiós –le hecho el rubio sonriendo de lado tras un largo rato en silencio.

-¿No me quieres aquí? Eres muy cruel…-dijo fingiendo estar dolido el héroe - ¿conoces algún hotel cerca de aquí?

-Hay uno a cinco cuadras, ahora sí, adiós –dijo el rubio mientras se paraba y abría la puerta.

-Ya, Ya –apuro el castaño a salir de la vivienda con sus maletas justo cuando alguien salía del otro lado de las escaleras, era al parecer la vecina del rubio, una mujer que se veía bastante bien para la edad que seguro tenia, el rubio para que no le viese en esas fachas trato de cerrar la puerta pero fue detenido por el Gryffindor - Por cierto, voy a necesitar un gruía que me muestre la ciudad –le comento sonriendo.- así que te llamare –se dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras ignorando los gritos furiosos del rubio que no había ido a golpearlo por las fachas en las que estaba vestido y la presencia de la linda vecina.

_Sin duda sus vacaciones iban a ser bastante divertidas molestando al Slytherin._

* * *

_**5 años después**_

El héroe del mundo mágico sirvió un poco de champaña en las dos copas que se encontraban en la mesa, las tomo y le acerco una a su acompañante que miraba atento en el balcón la torre Eiffel.

-Es hermoso ¿no te parece? –le pregunto su rubio acompañante.

-Sí, pero yo conozco algo más hermoso –le respondió con coquetería el castaño ganándose un empujón de su rubia obsesión.

-No seas imbécil –le dijo el rubio fingiendo asco- odio cuando dices cosas así.

-Eso es lo que quiero – dijo acorralando al rubio contra la barandilla del balcón- quiero que te enojes mucho conmigo para poder volver a conquistarte –le susurró al oído y paso sus manos por la suave piel de las mejillas pálidas.

-Sabes que no me puedes ganar dos veces…

-Es una lástima pero no se pierde nada intentándolo – murmuro cerca de los labios del rubio para luego cerrar la distancia en un beso, suave y tranquilo donde ambos se transmitieron el cariño que había crecido del uno hacia el otro en los últimos años.

Habían muchas personas que se habían opuesto a su relación, otras que no le dieron importancia y otras que los apoyaron en el primer año de su relación, el primero de muchos.


End file.
